


Hunger

by Firebull



Series: ObiNaru Ficlets [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Obito knew of the obsession and pain that fed the Uchiha with power.For the Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019 square: Free Space (Obsession)





	Hunger

Obito had been aware of how the Sharingan functioned for a long time now. One had a lot of time to think about things when one didn't need sleep or food. He spend most of his life needing neither and as such had more than enough free time to make the connection between his pain and the unlocking of his Sharingan forms.

He knew of the obsession and pain that fed the Uchiha with power. The hunger for a single person that could bring the world to its knees. The hunger he didn't stop himself from feeling, instead letting it grow stronger and stronger. For the longest time it had been directed towards Rin, though most of his feelings towards her were of a more humane origin. But as the years passed his hunger became twisted and eventually found a new target.

Obito had wanted to make Naruto his for a long time. The fire in Naruto's eyes had been the perfect thing for his hunger to latch onto. The flames of desire threatened to take full control of him. Yet he resisted, having Naruto when he wasn't willing was pointless. He won't be sated if Naruto fought against him. His love won't be fulfilled unless Naruto loved him.

It took years of carefully chosen words and actions until Naruto welcomed him as a partner and lover. Mostly because Naruto got pulled into so many directions he had trouble keeping up at times, but that was alright. Obito's feelings remained unchanged even if the love he felt for Naruto was not the one he pretended to feel. It was a constant Naruto could hold onto in the rapidly changing world. 

And now...Now Naruto was willing to give him everything he wanted, everything he needed, for as long as Obito acted like a good boy. It was all too easy. Nobody sensed the fact that his love for Naruto wasn't what it appeared to be. Not even when they gave him the shovel talk once when he got together with Naruto and when they got married.

Obito wondered how long Naruto would be able to hold out against the hunger. Maybe he'd pull a miracle concerning it too and remain untouched of its madness despite him constantly indulging it. Or maybe he'll join Obito in being consumed by it. Either way was fine with Obito, because both meant that Naruto was his. That was all that mattered now. 


End file.
